


they come straight for your heart

by hyuckyuk



Series: kiss it better [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Polyamory, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, hyuck is baby, yeonjung from wjsn is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyuk/pseuds/hyuckyuk
Summary: “you weren't supposed to say yes,” he said in a small voice, hands reaching out for mark's hoodie strings.“what was i supposed to do, then?”“tell her you already have too many boyfriends and that they don't like to share.” he grumbled and pulled mark closer.





	they come straight for your heart

**Author's Note:**

> marknohyuckhei rights !!

sometimes mark thinks the worst part about dating three people is not the fact that each of them have a different taste in food, or how they have to hold jeno back from adopting every cat he sees, or how yukhei likes to jump on them when they least expect, or even how donghyuck is a gemini. 

it's the fact that people just don't know that he has three whole boyfriends. 

and that's what leads him to the current situation; yeonjung from his english literature class in front of him with an anxious yet hopeful smile and donghyuck by his side, hand heavy on his forearm from when they were walking with their arms laced towards mark's dorm, where jeno and yukhei already waited for them. 

“so?” the girl's melodic voice asked after a few beats of silence “will you go out with me?” 

donghyuck nudged him lightly and he looked tentatively towards the boy for a moment, being met with a smirk and glimmering eyes. 

“i'm sure he'd love to,” mark could feel how sarcastic he was being, used to donghyuck's antics, but the girl only smiled bigger. 

donghyuck liked to play like that. he found it funny how some people thought they had a chance with his boyfriends, and he even encouraged it. 

sometimes he'd say things like “i'm sure jeno and xuxi wouldn't mind, honey” just to see their shocked expressions, other times, like this one, he acted like a wingman, encouraging mark to go for it. 

he never did. he knew donghyuck would throw a fit if he did, even if he liked to pretend he wasn't the most jealous out of the four. 

but that day he decided to play along, just to see how exactly donghyuck would react, if he'd make a scene in the middle of campus or if he'd just storm out angrily. and because he was still mad he didn't get his good morning kiss before going to class. 

“yeah,” he cleared his throat “yeah, i'd love to, yeonjung,” 

donghyuck's hand instantly dropped from his arm. 

“oh, great!” the pretty girl said excitedly “i think i have your number, so i'll text you later, okay?” 

“perfect.” he said, smiling not because of his date, but of how he could feel donghyuck's fuming gaze on him. 

donghyuck didn't say anything more for the whole ten minute walk to his dorm, which was kind of worrying. 

he only walked in as soon as mark opened the door, without sparing him any glance, quickly joining jeno and yukhei on their cuddle session, slithering in the middle of the two.

“guess who scored a date today?” he wiggled his eyebrows and looked straight at mark, who was in the middle of changing his jeans for a pair of track pants.  
“uhm,” yukhei thought for a moment “i got milkshakes with jeno today?” 

“without me?!” donghyuck screeched “i can't believe i'm the only single one out of us…” he muttered “and it was mark. he's going out with a pretty girl from his class.” he had a cute scowl on his face. 

yukhei and jeno only looked at him, questioning with their eyes, which he only responded with a sigh and gestured to donghyuck, who now typed on his phone fiercely, probably texting jaemin. 

the two boys only laughed at their weird boyfriends and motioned for him to get in bed quickly, and he did happily, even if it hurt how donghyuck preferred to cling to jeno and not him. 

“are you really going?” jeno asked him one day before his date while they waited for hyuck and yukhei on the dining room.

“yeah, i told yeonjung that i’m dating you guys, so it's a friendly date,” he shrugged “and i'm tryna prove a point.” 

“to donghyuck?” he asked and mark only nodded “you know how he gets, mark,” his brows were furrowed in distress. 

“he knows that he only has to say the words for me to drop everything,” he explained “i'm just playing along with his game.” 

“it's not a game,” he said exasperatedly “you're hurting his feelings.”

mark looked over jeno's face to yukhei and donghyuck who'd just walked in, giggling and holding hands “he's just fine, jen, don't worry, 'kay?” he dropped a quick kiss on his boyfriend's hair as the other two finally reached their table, now fully laughing and being loud as always. 

“don't wear this shirt, you know i hate it,” donghyuck grumbled from his place (which was yukhei, his favorite resting spot, just laying down on top of yukhei while the boy used his phone with one hand and played with his hair with the other). 

donghyuck had insisted that mark needed his help getting ready for the date, so there he was, finding a problem on each one of mark's clothes. 

he hurriedly put on his red hoodie, seeing as he was already late.

“i like this one,” donghyuck mumbled, eyes drooping (it was a miracle he wasn't sleeping already). 

“yeah, i know,” he grabbed his keys and phone “be good you two, okay? jeno will be here soon, love you!” 

donghyuck lifted his head from yukhei's shoulder, probably waiting for a kiss, but mark only patter his head and kissed his other boyfriend on the cheek before bolting out of the room.

mark was on his way back to the dorm, almost three hours later, when his phone rang, shake it off by taylor swift (jeno's ringtone) making him jump in surprise. 

“hey, babe,” he answered. 

“hey, are you coming back soon?” he hurriedly asked. 

“yeah, i'm on my way, why?” 

“duckie woke up from his nap and you weren't here so he kinda freaked out a bit.” jeno explained.

“fuck,” he cursed and quickened his steps “i'm almost there, take care of him.” 

“of course,” jeno assured “love you, ok?” 

“ok, i love you.” 

when mark walked into his dorm, everything was the same as when he had left hours ago, except now donghyuck wasn't just laying down on top of yukhei, he was clinging to him like a baby koala, and jeno was sitting beside them, talking quietly and rubbing his back. 

“hi,” he said, making all heads turn to him, except donghyuck's.

“hey, baby,” yukhei smiled brightly at him “how was the date?” 

“it was nice,” he answered distractedly, more focused on how donghyuck was pouting while looking at the wall, not at him. 

“are you guys hungry? 'cause i'm starving,” jeno announced already getting up “xuxi, how about we go get some food?” 

yukhei looked at him quizzically for a few seconds, until he understood what jeno wanted, nodded enthusiastically and untangled hyuck from him, earning a whine from the younger.

“he's sensitive right now,” jeno whispered to him.

“isn't he always?” he tried to joke but jeno only looked at him with a frown. 

“baby him a bit, he’ll like it,” he continued.

“don't i always?” 

“shut up,” he rolled his eyes but still smiled and pecked mark's lips “i wanna see you two making out when we get back, understood?” 

“yes, sir,” he mocked a salute. 

the two boys left and now mark was alone with donghyuck, who was still not looking at him, but had his eyes closed pretending to be asleep. 

“sunshine?” he tried, but donghyuck only curled to himself even more “baby boy, i'm back now, aren't you going to give me a kiss?” he tentatively walked closer to the bed.

“you didn't give me one when you left,” donghyuck muttered under his breath bitterly. 

“i'll give you as many as you want now,” he promised and that made the younger open one of his eyes for a second. 

“come here, then,” and mark complied immediately, joining him under the covers. 

the two only stared at each other in silence, on their sides, a sizeable space separating them that mark wanted to get rid of and just hold donghyuck to his chest. 

“why are you mad at me?” he asked finally. 

“because you're an idiot.” 

“i know that already but can you please elaborate?” 

“you weren't supposed to say yes,” he said in a small voice, hands reaching out for mark's hoodie strings.

“what was i supposed to do, then?” 

“tell her you already have too many boyfriends and that they don't like to share.” he grumbled and pulled mark closer. 

“you don't like to share, actually,” mark smirked and deduced donghyuck wasn't that mad anymore, so he rested his hands the younger's hips. 

“if you know that then why did you pull that shit, mark lee?” he accused. 

“wanted to see you jealous.” he answered simply and donghyuck slapped his chest in annoyance. 

“congratulations, you asshole,” he huffed and in one swift motion he threw his leg over mark's waist and was now straddling the boy “i don't like it.”

mark smiled lazily at him, hands now on donghyuck's thigh, rubbing circles on the naked skin from where his shorts had ridden up “oh, really?” 

“you guys are mine,” he whined and started kissing down mark's jawline and neck, leaving a few marks along the way “you, jeno and xuxi, only mine.” 

“brat,” he slapped his tight lightly “you're our little brat, aren't you?” 

“that's my job,” mark felt donghyuck's giggle on his neck more than he saw “take us on a date next week, ok?” 

“deal,” mark kissed donghyuck's cheek lovingly “i'd do anything for you guys, baby,” and the corner of his mouth.

“kiss me, then,”

needless to say that, when jeno walked in twenty minutes later, he was very pleased with his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> sigh..i love them..  
> kudos & comments r always super duper appreciated !! ily


End file.
